


Rain or Shine, You're Still Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: But I wanna be on the safe side, Explicit Language, Fluff, Frerard, Frerard Au, Honestly I could probably rate this as Teen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive any and every mistake you find. I don't have a beta and I wrote this in like three hours so..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any and every mistake you find. I don't have a beta and I wrote this in like three hours so..

"So, tomorrow...I'll be there to pick you up around noon. Cool?" Gerard asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, totally. I'll see you then, Gee." Frank stood on his tip toes and pecked Gerard on the lips. He rest his face on Gerard's shoulder and giggled. "I love you." He whispered into Gerard's neck after wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"And I love you." Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head. After Frank stepped back and out of Gerard's arms, Gerard pushed a piece of his firetruck red hair behind his ear sheepishly.

"Tomorrow." Frank smiled.

"Tomorrow." Gerard repeated. He nodded and turned away, beginning to walk home. With electricity in his veins, a smile on his face, and a skip in his step, Gerard hummed a happy ditty to himself. 

Tomorrow.

Their one year anniversary

Gerard had been planning tomorrow for two months. He wanted everything to be perfect for Frank. Four months ago, Gerard asked Frank what his ideal date would be, out of pure curiosity.

"I'd like to go hiking. Or maybe have a picnic. Go out and watch the clouds, the sunset, the stars, the sunrise. I dunno, it just seems like so much fun. Oh! And then we could binge watch as many episodes of Buffy as we can stand. Maybe go out to a concert. I don't know. There are a lot of things I would like.." Frank had replied. Gerard took note of each suggestion Frank said, because he knew he would need it later. And boy, was he glad he did so.

"Buffy?" Gerard chuckled. "You just have a thing for Sarah Michelle Gellar." 

"Of course I do! Who doesn't? Even the gay boys wanna take her for a spin." Frank giggled.

"No argument there.." Gerard laughed along.

When they were together, they were never not laughing. Even during sex, they would manage to crack each other up. They just made each other so happy. They were truly a match made in heaven. Frank never believed in soul mates until he met Gerard; Frank is currently a strong believer in soul mates, as is Gerard. How else could two men be so utterly perfect for each other? Even when they fight and fuss, they are just so infatuated with each other that they'll forget how the argument even started and have make up makeout sessions.

And they still give each other butterflies. Their hearts still skip a beat. Their chests flutter when they're together. They get that shaky feeling just at the thought of the other. They're head over heels in love. They're never bored of each other. Frank could listen to Gerard ramble on about how "it's such bullshit that DC isn't funding a Wonder Woman movie!" all day. And Gerard could listen to Frank complain about how annoying it is when "Bob won't wash his fucking clothes for like two months! He gets the whole tour van smelling like Bob ball sweat!" for hours and hours. It's not something ordinary, what they have. What Frank and Gerard have is something special.

That's why tomorrow, at noon, Gerard is taking Frank out hiking on a beautiful trail with a great spot for a picnic. They'll lie down on the hill and watch the clouds, just cuddling and relaxing. Then, they'll go back to Gerard's apartment for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon and a dinner prepared by Gerard himself. And the big finale: Gerard will take Frank to a concert. A Black Flag concert. (Thank God, for the reunion. Couldn't have been better timing.) After the concert, they'll make a trip to Starbucks for a late night coffee stop. They'll end the night on top of the the roof of a local club, stargazing until sunrise. Plus, they'll probably fuck at some point. Actually no, they will  _most definitely_ fuck at some point. Multiple times, maybe.

Gerard bounced with excitement just thinking about tomorrow. Frank had no clue what he was in for, and it was killing Gerard not telling him. Tomorrow the wait will be over. _Tomorrow._

When Frank got home, he plopped down onto his bed, a giggling mess. Gerard never failed to reduce him to rubble. He squirmed around and kicked his legs in the air, squealing like a middle school girl. He sighed and sat up, suddenly serious, and took out his guitar. He began picking the tune he wrote ages ago and singing the lyrics he wrote last week. His gift for Gerard. He practiced over and over until his fingers stung and his throat was sore. It had to be perfect. It would be, without a doubt, but still he worried that he would mess something up. Gerard would still love him even if he did mess it up, and that was a reassuring thought. Having such a dependable boyfriend is a treasure. One that does not go overlooked. He played his song one last time, and became a giggly mess again. 

Frank was giddy with anticipation. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any errors. I don't have a beta and I only spent about a day on it, so there's bound to be a few. This chapter is kinda long, but this *is* the part where most of the actual story happens..
> 
> Also, there are a few references to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. (Spoiler-free, I promise) Sorry to those of you who aren't Buffy fans.

Gerard woke at 9 in the morning, which was quite early, going by his standards. Hell, noon was early, by Gerard's standards. He got out of bed and made a pot of coffee, still yawning and mumbling to himself.

"Need...a....shower.." Gerard yawned. He stretched his arms out wide and sighed. He went over today's schedule in his mind for the thousandth time since he'd seen Frank yesterday. Only three hours until it begins. It's not tomorrow anymore. It's today. It's so close, Gerard can't stop smiling.

Frank woke to his alarm clock at 9:30. He grinned and jumped right out of bed, nearly stumbling over in the process. He made himself breakfast, which was toast and eggs, and went back to his bedroom. He needed to pick out an outfit for today.

Of course,it took Frank about an hour to decide on what to wear; he kept changing his mind on whether he wanted to dress casual or semi formal or anything in between. He finally decided to wear his dark denim jeans, which of course had holes on the knees, and a black and red striped shirt with long sleeves, that Gerard had given him for Christmas. He brushed through his shoulder length hair and looked in the mirror. He decided the sleeves would look better pushed up to his elbows, and after doing so, he was finally content with his outfit. 

Gerard, after getting out of the shower, brushed through his red hair and dried it with the blow dryer. Afterwards, went to his bedroom to get dressed. He took about the same amount of time as Frank had, trying to choose an outfit. He ended up wearing black jeans with a navy blue v-neck, and of course, on top he wore his leather jacket. He checked his watch, which read 11:03. He'll leave about thirty minutes from now. 

Gerard checked his pocket and made sure that his anniversary gift for Frank was still there. He grinned when he felt the cool metal against his fingertip. He knew that Frank was going to love it. He also made sure to get the concert tickets and place them in his pocket. Gerard was overwhelmed with excitement; he was a bit jittery, jiggling his leg and tapping his fingers on the table. He stood up to go prepare the backpack that would hold their lunch, as well as a blanket and .

 

* * *

 

Gerard knocked on the door, a tad nervous.

"Coming!" he heard Frank yell from inside. Frank swung the door open and smiled. "Hey, you." He pulled Gerard inside and hugged him tight. Gerard kicked the door shut behind them so Frank could press him against it as he pressed their lips together. 

Frank had both hands on Gerard's face, while Gerard's were on Frank's hips. Gerard hummed happily as Frank's tongue briefly touched his. Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth, and backed away with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey, Frankie." Gerard smiled. "Ready to go?"

"No, actually. I'm gonna need another hour or two to fix my hair, and then I'll do my makeup, and you know how long that takes." Frank joked, lightly elbowing Gerard.

"Ha ha, funny. Now c'mon." Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and opened the door. Frank shut and locked the door behind him and they were off to start the day.

They strolled down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, when Frank made a face at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just..does it look like rain to you?" Frank squinted at the sky. Gerard looked up too, and indeed, the sky was full of dark, storm clouds.

"I..what? The forecast said it was supposed to be sunny. There was only a 40% chance of rain!" Gerard hissed.

"Well, there's your 40 percent.." Frank shrugged. He looked over at Gerard and saw how agitated he looked.

"Gee, dude, it's okay. A little rain never hurt nobody. We're fine." Frank reassured him.

"Yeah but-I mean...I guess you're right. I just...oh well. It's nothing, right? Probably a light sprinkle. We'll be fine." Gerard nodded.

"Ahhh...so wherever we're going, it's outside, huh?" Frank smirked.

"Damn, you got me." Gerard chuckled. "Yeah, it is"

"Awesome." Frank chirped. 

 

* * *

 

 

"We're hiking?! Yes! This is perfect, thank you." Frank grinned up at his boyfriend. Gerard smiled back and took Frank's hand again. It was a beautiful trail, surrounded by beautiful green trees and flowers. You could hear the wildlife, chirping, running through the brush on the ground, climbing the trees. It was all so glorious. And luckily for them, it hadn't started raining.

Although neither of the men were dressed properly for hiking. They were having a splendid time. After about twenty minutes of walking along the trail, they reached the glade where they would have their picnic. Gerard walked into the opening and motioned for Frank to join him.

"Gerard Way, you have truly outdone yourself." Frank giggled as Gerard unzipped his backpack and got out the blanket he packed. He unfolded it and lay it down on the grass. He and Frank sat on top of the blanket and Gerard got out their lunch: two Caesar salads, two sodas, and two plums.

"Yes, because salad and soda is just so romantic, right?" Gerard laughed. Frank shoved his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be an ass, I'm trying to compliment you. This is sweet." Frank insisted. 

"You just wait." Gerard mumbled under his breath. If Frank thinks this is sweet, he's in for a ride today.

Just as Frank and Gerard began eating their food, a loud clap of thunder startled them and caused them to nearly drop their food. Right on cue, the rain began to fall. 

"Shit." Gerard sighed, exasperated. He stood up abruptly, grabbing all that he could and searching for shelter. The rain fell increasingly heavier and heavier. A strike of lightning appeared scarily close to Frank, earning a yelp from both of them.

"SHIT." Frank yelled, running after Gerard and looking for somewhere to stay out of the storm. They were getting soaked, and their clothes clung to their bodies. If the boys hadn't been so preoccupied by the storm, they would've been more appreciative of the clingy clothes, but obviously, wet clothes wasn't currently the priority.

After failing at finding somewhere to hide, Frank threw his hands up in the air.

"Fuck it. Who cares?" He bellowed, spinning with open arms in the rain.

"Frank, what's wrong with you?! You're gonna get struck by lightning or some shit! We need to get out of here, come on!" Gerard wailed. Frank walked towards Gerard and planted a big one on his lips.

"Don't you want to have fun? Come on."

"Yes, Frank. I want to have fun, somewhere a bit dryer than here." 

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. This is fun."

"But it's not what I planned."

"So? Impromptu dancing in the rain sounds pretty great to me!" Frank persisted. Gerard smirked at him, and dropped everything in his arms. He reached out for Frank, and hugged him tightly.

They swung back and forth, drenched in rain. Frank couldn't keep his lips off of Gerard; he peppered little kisses all over his face and neck: on his nose, on his chin, under his ear, anywhere he could get to. He rest his head on Gerard's shoulder and smiled.

"God, I love you so much."

"I bet I love you more."

"I bet that's a fucking lie."

"No it isn't."

"Keep thinking that, Gee. But I promise, there's no way anyone could ever love anything more than I love you."

"Whatever, man." Gerard shook his head and laughed. "Hey, I've got more planned for us. What do you say we go continue the day?"

"Aren't we doing that now?" Frank grinned. "Really though, I _am_ getting kinda cold. Let's go."

"Okay" Gerard smiled. He let go of Frank and picked up the abandoned backpack. He picked up the contents that had spilled from it and took Frank's hand once again. He led Frank back to the trail, where the raced each other to the enter. The rain didn't stop pouring down, but they didn't really care. Even the walk to Gerard's place was fun. Sure, they were drenched and cold and shivering, but they were holding hands and singing songs about the rain. People on the street sent them strange looks, which only encouraged them to sing louder.

When they reached Gerard's apartment, they stepped inside, water droplets dripping onto the carpet.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Frank apologized after noticing the puddle at his feet.

"Don't worry about it, there's no avoiding it." Gerard shrugged. He got two towels from the bathroom and brought one back to Frank. Instead of drying himself though, he helped Frank dry off. He put the towel over his hand and wiped Frank's face and neck. He squeezed as much moisture out of Frank's hair as he could.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Gerard headed to his bedroom closet. He got one of his smallest tees and sweatpants, as well as his Superman boxers to lend to Frank. He brought them back to his boyfriend, who was now completely naked in his living room.

"Here," Gerard tossed the clothes to Frank.

"Thanks, dude...wait. Superman? Really? You fucking know how much I hate him."

"I knew you'd love getting to have Superman on your ass all day."

"Yeah, well tell him he can kiss it while he's there." Frank giggled. While Frank dressed himself, Gerard dried off and changed as well. They put their wet clothes in Gerard's bath tub and sat on the living room couch.

"So...what now?" Frank asked.

"Buffy marathon." Gerard smiled.

"Legit? Dude, you're the best." Frank leaned over and kissed him.

"I know." Gerard smirked, getting up to turn the TV on and start Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

 

 

 

Gerard eventually had to get up to start making dinner, which was spaghetti and garlic bread. _How exotic._  They'd be eating a tad early, around five o'clock, but they'd have to if they wanted to get to the concert on time. 

"God, I fucking hate Xander. He's so annoying." Frank groaned from the living room.

"You've never liked him. I don't get it. He's hilarious." Gerard called from the kitchen.

"No, he's aggravating. And besides, who are you to talk? You don't like Angel." Frank countered.

"Right, because he's a lazy douche. Anytime Buffy needs help he fucking runs off because apparently she's 'better off' without him. What the hell, Angel? I don't think she is! She is literally about to die and you can't help her because you're 'not good' for her? Puh-lease." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"What?! Angel is always there for Buffy. What show have you been watching, dumbass?" Frank chuckled.

"I'm not arguing with you. I refuse. I'm just a Spike kinda guy, that's all." 

"Well I'm a Spike guy _and_ an Angel guy."

"That's called a character whore, Frank." Gerard laughed.

"Two words: Fuck you."

"Please do." Gerard grinned. He could hear Frank giggling from the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gerard put the garlic bread in the oven and sat back down next to Frank on the couch. He became so entranced by the TV (and Frank's lips on his own) that he forgot to take the garlic bread out of the oven after ten minutes. And after twenty minutes. And thirty minutes. After the garlic bread had been in the oven for forty minutes, a smoke smell filled the apartment. Gerard stopped moving his lips against Frank's and slowly leaned back

"Do you smell that?" Frank asked.

"Ah, fuck." Gerard stood up and ran to the kitchen. He slid on the oven mits and opened the oven. Smoke filled the kitchen, and what Gerard saw inside was not garlic bread. He saw a tray full of black rocks, that thirty minutes ago, were pieces of actual garlic bread. They were burnt to a crisp, and in no way edible anymore. 

"Hey, is everything alright? Oh, shit." Frank stopped in his tracks. Gerard rubbed his face and sighed. "Hey dude, it's okay." Frank put a hand on Gerard's back.

"No it isn't. The only other thing I was gonna cook is spaghetti, and I haven't even started it yet and I-"

"Hey, dude. Look at me." Frank snapped in front of Gerard's face. "It's okay. We can go eat fast food, or something. It's fine." Frank smiled.

"Yeah, but this is the second thing that's been messed up today." Gerard shook his head. Jeez, and to think Frank was afraid that he'd be the one to mess something up.

"So? We still had a good time, right? I had fun. And we're still gonna have fun. There's still plenty of daytime, and nighttime, for that matter." Frank winked. Gerard snorted and gave Frank a playful shove.

"Whatever. Let's just go get something to eat. I have somewhere to take you after that." Gerard took the used-to-be garlic bread out of the oven and dumped it into the garbage can. 

"Can I change first? I don't really want to go in public in sweatpants..." Frank said. "Actually, on second thought, yes I do. Let's go."

"Really? You're going to wear those?" Gerard chuckled.

"Yeah, dude. If anyone wants to judge me, fuck them." Frank shrugged.

"Well maybe I'm judging you." Gerard smirked.

"Well then maybe I'll fuck you."

"Sounds like a deal." Gerard nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

After some fine cuisine from the lovely restaurant known as "Wendy's," Gerard began driving to the venue of the concert. They were running nearly an hour late, but that wasn't stopping him.

"Pleeease, tell me where we're going." Frank made a puppy dog face and Gerard flicked his arm.

"That would ruin the surprise!" Gerard grumbled.

"Please?" Frank whined. Gerard began to respond, but then the car started to slow down. 

"What's happening?" Frank asked with an alarmed expression.

"No. No, no, no, no." Gerard muttered. "We're overheating. Fuck, I didn't notice."

"Oh my god, are you serious? It's raining harder now than it was earlier. How do you overheat in the fucking rain?" Frank groaned.

"Well I mean, it is still hot as hell outside. Plus, having the windshield wipers on the highest setting probably wasn't helping. Fuck, summer storms are such bullshit," Gerard sighed and pulled over on the side of the highway.

"Do you have your phone? I don't have any antifreeze with me. I could call Mikey or someone to bring us some." Gerard said.

"No I left it at your apartment. You didn't bring your own phone?" Frank asked.

"I forgot it at home." Gerard covered his face with his hands.

"So we're just stranded out here..?" Frank asked in a low tone. Gerard nodded, still hiding is face.

"There's no way we're gonna make it. We can't walk, it's like 23 miles from here." Gerard uttered. 

"Can I at least know where we _were_ headed to?" Frank asked.

"You won't wanna know." Gerard shook his head.

"Tell me." Frank poked Gerard.

"A Black Flag concert. They're doing that big reunion tour, and I was taking you." Gerard groaned and then slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Oh." Frank's face fell. Then a smile spread over his face. "You were gonna take me to Black Flag?"

"Yeah." Gerard sighed. Frank leaned over and kissed him chastely. Then he slapped his shoulder.

"In sweatpants?! You were taking me to a Black Flag concert while I'm in fucking sweatpants? What's wrong with you!?" Frank shouted.

"Oh my god, Frank. The only thing you're angry about is that I was taking you to a concert while you were in my sweatpants? Everything's wrong today. I've made it a fucking disaster. And you're whining about goddamn sweatpants?!" Gerard croaked.

"Not everything sucked. The Buffy marathon went great." Frank pointed out. "Besides, today wasn't a disaster. At least, for me it wasn't. I mean, yeah. It sucks shit that we can't go to the concert now, but you gotta make the best of it, man. I don't wanna remember our first anniversary as a day that went awful. I want to remember it as a day that the world tried making a bad one, but we wouldn't let it kill our mood. A day that was entirely against us, but we still won." Frank took Gerard's hand.

"But you don't understand. I've been planning  and working for it to be perfect for ages and now-"

"No, I do understand. It sucks. But we can't let it ruin our anniversary. Promise me, you won't let it ruin today." Frank insisted.

"Hasn't it already?"

"Not for me. I'm still with you, my day is perfect."

"Then I promise that I won't let it ruin today." Gerard nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good." Frank stated. Gerard yanked Frank towards him and attached their lips. He could feel Frank's smirk.

"It's ridiculous, how much I love you," Gerard said against Franks mouth.

"It's insane, how much more I love you," Frank responded smugly. He ran his hands through Gerard's hair and hummed happily when Gerard traced his lips with his tongue.

Frank followed Gerard's tongue with his own, and this time it was Gerard that made a sound. Their satisfied humming, alongside the pattering of the rain and the booming thunder, was music to their ears; no song would ever be as sweet.

"Mm, we really need to find a way home." Frank murmured.

"The car's cooling down. It'll be okay to drive it in like ten minutes." Gerard replied softly.

"Whatever will we do in the meantime?" Frank whispered. 

 

**Ten Minutes of Hardcore Making Out Later**

 

 

The car was cooled down enough to drive again, and it had finally stopped raining. It's almost as if the universe was admitting defeat to Frank and Gerard. No one could ruin their day, as long as they were together. And not even the universe was willing to try and pull them apart. They were invincible. 

"We good to go, now?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Where do you wanna go? We've got all evening." Gerard asked.

"Anywhere with you." Frank breathed.

"I've got an idea." Gerard smiled, taking Frank's hand in his own.

"Oh, and could we uh..stop by my place? I need to get something." Frank asked sweetly.

"Of course," Gerard grinned. 

"Whoa, do you see that rainbow!?" Frank shouted.

"Are you looking in a mirror, Frank?" Gerard laughed.

"Ha ha, asshole." Frank said in a monotonous voice. "But really, look at it!" He pointed towards the rainbow arc in the sky.

"That's..wow. That's actually really beautiful." Gerard said dreamily. He felt like it symbolized their day a bit. How all day, things were going shitty, which would be the rain. But that wasn't stopping Frank and Gerard from making something beautiful out of it. And that's the rainbow. Although, Gerard is gay as hell, so that's probably the reason why he feels so connected to a rainbow.

 

* * *

 

 

Frank had grabbed whatever it was that he needed and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Why can't I see it?" Gerard whined.

"It'll give away what my present is." Frank replied.

"Ugh, fine." Gerard mock groaned. 

Gerard proceeded to drive to his favorite local club, except they weren't going there to drink. They weren't even gonna go inside. They were going to stargaze on the roof, because that's where Gerard first fell in love with Frank, exactly one year ago.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're not taking me where I think you are, are you?" Frank smirked as he opened his car door.

"Where else?" Gerard smiled. Frank got his guitar out of the trunk and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you know what my gift for you is now." Frank sighed.

"Ah yes, a guitar. Thank you, Frankie. It's just what I've always wanted!" Gerard snickered.

"Oh shut up, you asshole." Frank chuckled. Gerard stuck his tongue out at him.

"Here, I'll get that." Gerard reached for Frank's guitar case.

"Are you actually gonna carry that up the ladder?" Frank scoffed.

"Why not? Are you going to?" Gerard asked.

"Pshht, you can do it. I'm not complaining." Frank raised his hands defensively.

They climbed up the ladder that leads up to the roof. It was made of cheap metal, so climbing at the same time, while one was carrying a guitar, probably wasn't the smartest choice to make. Luckily, they reached the top safely without getting hurt or caught.

"Look at the sunset." Frank gasped. "Man, I wish I'd brought my camera."

"It's gorgeous." Gerard said admiringly.

"So um..do you want your present now or..?"

"Now would be great," Gerard smiled.

"Great. Okay." Frank sat down on the concrete, and Gerard joined him. Frank got out his guitar and looked up at Gerard.

"Okay, here we go." He exhaled nervously. He began strumming and picking the melody. Gerard was already swooning. And when Frank started singing the lyrics, Gerard couldn't hide his smile. A light blush adorned his cheeks and he giggled quietly.

There was one part of the song in particular that Gerard couldn't stop repeating in his head:

 

_Looking in your eyes, I swear it's like I'm looking at your heart_

_And in your smile, I see something more precious than all the stars_

 

Not that the other lyrics weren't just as fucking cheesy and sweet, but those lines really stood out to him. When Frank finished he gave a nervous smile.

"Well?" He asked.

"That was amazing, Frank. I..I don't really know what to say. That was corny as fuck and I'm flatered as all get out." Gerard was in awe. Gerard was also in love. Awestruck love.

"I'm glad you like it." Frank smiled.

"I love it. So much." Gerard said. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," he added. Frank blushed. "And now, I feel like my gift is a piece of shit."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm sure it's great. Show me." Frank put his guitar back in it's case and snuggled up against Gerard.

"Okay. Close your eyes and stick out your hand." Gerard ordered. Frank did so and kicked his feet together happily. Gerard stuck a hand in his pocket, pulling out Frank's present. He placed it in the center of Frank's palm.

Frank opened his eyes and examined the object in his hand.

"Is this a key...to your apartment?" Frank asked, moving his gaze from the key to Gerard.

"It is." Gerard nodded.

"Are you...I mean...is this-"

"An invitation to move in with me? Yup, that's kind of exactly what it is." Gerard answered.

"Are you serious?" Frank asked. "Yes, okay. I have to move in with you. Like now. Let's go pack my things right now, I'm moving in."

"Calm down. Don't you want to look at the stars first?" Gerard laughed.

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "I'm so excited." Frank smiled.

"Good. I am too." Gerard put an arm around Frank as they smiled up at the nighttime sky.

"Dude, I just saw a shooting star," Frank said.

"But did you make a wish?" Gerard asked.

"My only wish came true a year ago." Frank grinned.

"You cheesy little shit, I love you." Gerard placed a chaste kiss on Frank's lips.

"I love you too, jerk." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"Do you remember last year? How I came up here to have a peaceful smoke? No disturbances or interruptions? I just wanted somewhere to wind down and relax. And then you fucking climbed up the ladder and you scared the living shit outta me."

"Yeah, this is where I always used to come to sketch." Gerard nodded.

"God, I was so happy to see you again. When you bumped into me down on the dancefloor, I remember thinking you were so adorable. The way you apologized like five times, even though you didn't even hurt me? I was digging it. And when you came up that ladder and I saw you again, I knew that something was happening." Frank smiled at the memory.

"And then we just started talking, right? I was so obsessed with how you were so kind and open-minded. I just loved talking to you. Man, we watched the stars and talked for like three hours, didn't we? That was when I first fell in love with you. A complete stranger, and you were so open and thoughtful and you had so much heart and soul. I was so into you. I still am. I've never, ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now. And I'll never, ever love you any less." Gerard spoke quietly. Frank leaned in closer and kissed Gerard like it was his last night on Earth. 

"Gerard."

"Frank?"

"We should probably go back to your place right about now."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just, I'm not _too_ into the whole 'sex in public' thing, but I'll be damned, if we're not together in a bed in the next fifteen minutes, that's the path we're headed down." Frank kissed Gerard's neck and chuckled lightly.

"Okay, let's go home, then." Gerard stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans.

"Let's." Frank agreed. 

"Oh, can we stop by Starbucks first? That was kinda part of my plan too." Gerard said as they climbed down the ladder.

"Why am I not surprised that when you planned today with me, it included Starbucks?" Frank laughed.

"So is that a no..?" Gerard sighed.

"Pfft no. Of course we're going. I want coffee too. I just think it's funny that it was part of your plan." Frank smiled. Gerard nodded. After they got back inside Gerard's car, Frank held Gerard's hand.

"Have I told you I love you yet? Because damn, I really love you." Gerard said.

"And I love you, Gee."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, I am awful at writing fluff. This is about as fluffy as I can get with an actual plot (if you even call this a plot..) I did enjoy writing this though, it was tons of fun:) Feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
